Science Club Time!
Jetfire is hard at work in the research facility located within Iacon. He's still a bit...disillusioned with Rodimus' decision the last solar cycle on Larraman Jrames. But it's not as if he can do anything about it. Thus, he's distracted himself by working non-stop on various projects. At the forefront of his mind now is the virus the Autobots intend to use against the Coalition with the intention of disabling or crippling their fleet before they can cause any more damage. Now that Intel has managed to procure copies of the Coalition's security files, the question isn't so much how to make a virus but how to sneak it onto one of their vessels and disseminate it throughout the entire fleet. The scientist sighs heavily and glances at his chronometer, which indicates that he's been working for a full mega-cycle straight without recharging or relaxing. No, no...that's normal, for him...right? Beyond the pounding pain in his processors? Maybe it's a remnant of that awful parasite he'd been exposed to thanks to that strange slug creature Air Raid had found? He rests his head on a palm momentarily... And nearly falls out of his seat, catching himself at the last astrosecond and scrambling back upright. He glances up at Perceptor, who is working alongside him in an apologetic fashion. "Eh...sorry." While recently reassigned to Military, Elita One was Intel until recently, which meant she was a part of this concept until yesterday. So reasons! She has been in and out, mostly staying behind the scenes for a bit, discussing mostly theory and concepts, leaving the actual brains to do their crunch work. She's also been playing Motherboard Henbot to the crew a little, ensuring they take some time away from the crunch. She enters again, quietly looking over the conjecture and analysis board before asking something so asinine as, "What's going on now?" She glances over her shoulder at Jetfire for a moment as he startles himself awake. However, Perceptor himself has been rather carried away with working on a strategy for implanting the virus into the Coalition's fleet--currently, he's sitting on the edge of a data console, in microscope mode, examining a single virus particle, totally engrossed. When Jetfire slips, his elbow knocks Perceptor slightly, causing him to topple off the data console. He does manage to protoform before his aft hits the floor though. He's actually gone two full megacycles without recharging, and it's needless to say he's gone a bit loony. "Do you believe in the butterfly effect?" he states randomly to no one in particular. Talia McKinley was here because EDC had a vested interest in this as well, because the Autobots are allies and there's always the potential that the Coalition will come after the Transformers on Earth as well, putting humanity in yet another crossfire. She's also here because after past... events the brass like to have someone keep watch on a certain science Quint. Just in case. As is she's just sitting on a counter out of the way for the moment, occupying herself by fine tuning the rifle Jetfire and Apoc helped design for her. She does look up with a quirked brow at the questioning though. "What, ya mean the thing about butterflies takin' flight able to cause a hurr'cane on the other side of the world?" Darkness transforms into his Apocryphacius mode. Apocryphacius sticks fairly close to Talia. He still feels rather shaken, and he also feels pretty... hopeless. Apocryphacius doesn't know what he can offer here, aside from a big helping of fail. He keeps looking left and right, up and down, like he is expectign a catastrophe. Hesitantly, he ventures, "That small changes can cause unexpected knock-on effects? That is an inherent propety of complex systems." Sanguine passes back through the area from another portion of the facility. Given her designation is probably safe to say that she was checking on some lab results or some other bit of medical research being conducted. Her tail rotors tap audibly against the floor as she walks, optics scanning the bots in the area but remaining blissfully unaware of the material that they're working on: better not to know. Jetfire and Perceptor's condition cannot escape her attention, however, the doctor's diagnostic mind doing a quick rundown. The presence of the human also seems to drawn her attention, but if there's any concern or derision on her features it's impossible to tell, her feelings hidden as they are behind a small, placid smile. Sanguine draws closer, but does not yet interject given the presence of a question posed by a superior. Perceptor gives Talia an incredulous look, still sitting on the floor. "A-Amazing! Your analogy shows a thorough understand of the concept! You are astounding for a human! Yes, yes, inherent, of course," he mumbles, Unconsciously, he grabs onto Elita's wrist to assist himself with standing up. "It is possible that it could work to our advantage..." "Ah've been through my share of physics classes," Talia replies with a shrug of her shoulders. Then gives Apoc a light nudge with her elbow. "Shouldn't y'all be down there helpin'? Thought designin' weapons and stuff is what ya did." Elita One looks a bit surprised at Perceptor's unsteadiness, helping him up, then ensuring he's upright before moving onward "Alright alright all, Energon break. You all need a few moments away from the work stations." She concedes, "You can still discuss things, let's just get those metal stress levels lowered." Having expected this routine, she was only a few moments early from the routine refill break that she's been scheduling for the others. "Alright, let's look at the commonalities before anything else." She starts handing out energon cubes absently to the others as she talks, "What do all these ships have in common, common fuel usage, or programming, perhaps the same sort of metals?" She sets down an energon cube next to Talia without much thought behind it, "Ideally it'd be something that would leave shields intact, we don't want them all to be vulnerable to a Con assault, and life support is a must as well. We can't be holding their life support hostage." Apocryphacius mutters bitterly to Talia, "Captain... ruining everything I touch is what I do." However, he obeys her, nonetheless, slowly, hesitantly, edging closer to the collection of Very Intelligent Transformers. Very, very quietly, he suggests, "...what about drive systems? Any chance of stranding them in FTL?" Jetfire starts when Perceptor falls, reaching to catch him but he fortunately manages to catch himself. He looks relieved. "Oh, I am terribly sorry Perceptor. I hope I did not disrupt any readings..." he stares at the holo-board, which is covered in equations, postulates, functions and their frequency spectra, and the like. Elita One gets a weary glance. "I'm all right, Elita, don't worry." he assures her. But then she insists that a break be taken, and he nods, sighing again somewhat reluctantly. "Well, in regard to the code itself, I've been simulating a protocol that would target a vessel's weapon systems by scrambling communications sent to the control arrays. Every weapon must be able to receive inputs from an external source. Ideally, this program would render the systems unable to interpret command inputs. Another option would be to simulate or create emergency conditions--for example, many vessels will automatically disable forward weaponry if intruders have been detected attempting to modify targetting or IFF protocols. Foreign code could be classified as an intrusion..." he glances up at Apocryphacius when the Quintesson suggests stranding the fleet in FTL travel. "Hmm...that may be viable, but it would not be a permanent solution--eventually their fuel sources or reactors would be exhausted." "No, but it would certainly slow 'em down," Talia chips in. "Really, any option to keep 'em from fightin' ain't a bad one to consider, and they can't fight if they can't *get* there. Or power up their own weapons. That's act'ally a purdy good idea too." Apocryphacius frowns thinly and reminds, "Scrambled weapons systems does not necessarily mean 'helpless'. I must refer you all to Triggerhappy..." Sanguine's brows knit ever so slightly at the condition of two of the Autobots. The rest of the jargon seems to wash over her; the doctor shows no inclination one way or the other on the various strategies being freely bandied about. She chooses to approach, however, hands folded behind the small of her back below her flight assembly. "Ma'am." Sanguine interjects. "If I might observe, for a moment? That level of fatigue is hardly conducive to the sort of clear thought I suspect this plan requires." Elita One raises her head to speak, and then Jetfire gets the thought out first. "Yes, exactly what I was just starting to come to as well." She raises a finger in emphasis, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but even all the Assembly ships all operate on the same level of physics. So we could throw out a magnetic scrambler pulse or some sort. It couldn't be too precise, since we're looking at a conglomerate of unsual ships." She ponders the thought for a moment. Weapons, she knew. Perhaps this wasn't outside her pay grade if she just put it into terms she knows. "Radar chaff." She muses, "A hundred thousand tiny sheets of tin, each one no bigger than a thumbjoint. Soft metal, can't penetrate hulls, but can ghost radar images easily. In a zero-G environment, they'd form a particulate expanding cloud...If we could keep the entire payload in a specific area, it could work." She looks aside to Apocryphacius, "Well yes, but a 'less' lethal view is better than nothing. In any case, its a fall back." "Ah, yes, Jetfire's theory has been proving quite successful," Perceptor rambles, "brilliant, indeed, but of course, further examination and work is needed. However, I do believe we can finish tonight," he says, heading right back over to the data console he'd been at a moment ago. It would appear that he didn't even hear Elita's request for them to take a break, nor much else of the conversation other than what Jetfire had just told them. "Fatigued? Why, if you are fatiged, take some time to recharge yourself," Perceptor remarks, completely unaware Sanguine had been addressing the both of them. Talia McKinley idly picks up the small cube while everyone else is discussing and tucks it away. She'll toss it in the fuel cell of her VTOL later. Then sighs a little, shaking her head. "Lab rats, never know when to take a breather," she murmurs under her breath, smirking a bit. The vehicle engineers back at base are much the same way. Some of them take being offered vacation as a -threat-. "Chaff don't work too well in low-G. Ya'd be better off with magnetic mines or somethin' to prevent dispersal issues." Elita One adds, looking at Perceptor, "You *both* need a break." She gestures to Talia, "If the cloud was big enough, and had a reason to stick together in a light gravity field..." She waves her hand dismissively, "So mines..beacons perhaps. Could we generate a scrambling signal from a few dozen mines placed in the area?" Apocryphacius has done the whole 'work with no rest of sustenance' thing. Sometimes, he still does. It helps him avoid the nightmares. Apocryhacius contemplates a bit more, and suggests, "They will likely arrive via FTL, yes? ...why not create a field where one cannot come out of FTL, thereby rendering them unable to arrive and forcing them to turn around?" Sanguine turns her head to watch Perceptor return to his work. "All I can do is give good advice." The doctor observes, and doesn't press the issue with the scientist further. Sanguine glances between the various parties, though she remains rooted to the spot. "I'm hardly an expert in these subjects, but given the state of discussions so far I can only assume that there is going to be quite a bit of patching up to do once the strategem is played out." Jetfire nods as he listens to Elita One's suggestion of using a cloud of tin. "Hmm. That may be effective, but we'd have to have a way of keeping the cloud from interfering with our own systems." He ignores the suggestions about needing a break. "I believe a more direct, specific method would be more effective. Namely, the virus that Brainstorm suggested. However, we would need a diversion, to allow a covert team to board one of the vessels and upload the code." He nods toward Apocryphacius at this. "Stalling FTL travel may be appropriate for that purpose." Elita One scowls at the idea, "I can't count how many laws that must break, further than what we're already considering. Are all of these Assembly ships working the same code, or is the virus that adaptable?" She puts her hands on her hips as she surveys one of the holodisplays, "Putting a covert team into the situation brings up a lot of accountability issues." Apocryphacius gives Elita One a very funny look when she objects to putting a covert team into Assembly shipps, like he cannot quite believe what he is hearing. "...whatever technology you develop, you have to consider what will happen if it turned against you." Elita One adds, "Which is why the simplest tactic must be examined. Making a move against the Assembly, no matter how non-lethal can easily be spun as an act of aggression." She raises a hand to gesture, "Let alone having the same tactic used against us. I'd rather...use Apocryphacius' drowsy device he had once then put a team on board." She turns around in thought. Apocryphacius shudders, and his faces switch around, "...you mean, my multi-user shared hallucination dream machine? That could have... unforeseen consequences, as it links the dreaming minds of all those affected. I suppose you could consider it an appropriate response to trespassing were they to enter Cybertronian space, however." Apocryphacius transforms into his Judgement mode. Elita One looks back at Apocryphacius, "That could work on such a scale?" She looks impressed, "Well I suppose if Silas was on board, perhaps some truth would leak out, but...I suppose not everyone wants state secrets spread about in dreamtime. It *is* nonlethal though as I understand it, so that's an option." Jetfire sighs, shaking his head. "--and that is precisely why we must make use of more clandestine measures. A cloud of tin or other soft transition metal may be able to evade detection by most short-range scanning arrays, but if they deploy investigators..." But then he is interrupted by the mention of Apocryphacius' 'dream machine'. "...sorry? What of this hallucinatory device?" he asks, turning to the Quintesson. "Specifics, please?" Sanguine remains quiet, for the most part, allowing the higher-ups to opine on grand strategies. The docbot begins to stroll, those tailrotors going click-click-click. After Jetfire speaks sha pauses, and turns to regard Apocryphacius. "Linking diverse organic and Cybertronian minds?" For the first time the doctor sounds sincerely intrigued. Judgement explains carefully, "A little over half a year ago, I demonstrated an unsuaul weapon capable of instantly putting enemies asleep. My intention was to make them easier to capture for due process and trial without injuring them. There is an unusual side-effect, however. My set-up did not have the memory to create seperate dream instances for each sophont subdued in this fashion and so pooled them all together in a shared dream state." He pulls out a datapad and pulls up the schematics. "It has bridged human, Nebulan, Transformer, and Quintesson minds prior across several planets. I designed the framework to be flexible." Elita One takes a seat, "With some refinement, would it be able to keep things separated?" This is outside her boundaries, all she can do for the moment is get details. Jetfire listens to Apocryphacius' explanation and starts looking ovre the schematics. "Hm. Could you modify it to only target those aboard Coalition vessels?" he questions. "How long were you able to keep the test subjects within a sustained stasis lock?" Sanguine smiles lightly. "A Quintesson mind is truly a fearful thing." The doctor observes, she turns to examine the schematics. "What you've done here should be impossible." She notes. "Who's to say it can't be made more impossible? A means of persuading the Coalition that they are the wrong that goes beyond mere words...if I might humbly say so, perhaps using this device not to disable but to enlighten is the best strategy." She pauses. "Perhaps the most Autobot strategy." Elita One warily regards Sanguine, "You're not talking about mind control...what do you mean?" Judgement considers and explains, "...it would take a /great/ deal of memory to keep that many minds seperated. I estimate... I would likely need a storage device similar to the Matrix to accomplish such a thing? And those are in rather short supply." His tone turns wry. "Yes, it could be targetted I had to devise a way of locking certain minds out of it, anyway... because you see, /I/ ended up trapped in there for around a month, to give you an idea of how long it can sustain someone trapped inside it." To Sanguine, he says obliquely, "More fearful than you know." True fact: he's afraid of Autobots. In specific. "The scenario can be controlled to a certain extent." "Of course not." Sanguine replies to Elita, folding her hands behind her back. "And perhaps a separation is not what is called for, though admittedly all I have seen are those schematics, so I can't comment on how it truly works." She pauses for a moment, as if gathering her thoughts. "I suppose what I mean is empathy." The doctor unfolds her hands, and holds them open. "How does the rest of the galaxy perceive us? The face of Cybertron is war. Call me naive, perhaps, and you would not be the first, but..." She shakes her head. "It seems to me that, though there are certainly those in the coalition who act in bad faith, that you could not gather a coalition if it was not based on fear. If they could see Cybertron as we see it, perhaps conflict could be avoided." Sanguine takes a step back. "But I am but a medic, and this is your council. I apologize, but the possibilities of the Quintesson's device seem...inspiring." Elita One follows suit, putting her hands behind her back as she thinks as well. Her head down as she speaks, "The moral area here is rather grey. The intent is solid, but I think if we do anything to show them anything in their heads.." She shakes her head, "We could be accused of manipulation. Its true that even sleep can be used as a weapon in the wrong hands, but its still an incredible option, assuming..." She looks up to the Quintesson, "Assuming that you consider it right to even have the option on the table." Judgement 's faces click around, and he says pleasantly, gesturingly widely, "Oh, I make /no/ claim as to the rightness or lack thereof of my creations. I do not feel that I am qualified to make such determinations." Morality ball is back in your court, Autobots. Judgement transforms into his Apocryphacius mode. "I don't believe that the truth can ever be morally wrong." Sanguine replies to Elita. "And, I suspect that, given the nature of our opposition, no matter what we do it will be twisted in the worst light possible. My suggestion is based entirely on the idea that most of the coalition are simply misled. If I am wrong? We will once again be at war." She wears that small smile again. It's really no smile at all. "We are quite good at war." Firestar has arrived. Elita One says, "Rodimus, you on the party line?" Sky Lynx says, "Party line? There is a party tonight?" Hoist says, "We're the Autobots. Blaster is on our side. It's always a party in this faction." Elita One says, "I was being...facitious, Sky Lynx." Elita One says, "But while I have you on the horn, as it were, It looks like i'm reporting to you nowadays, Lynx." Rodimus Prime says, "I'm here, Elita. What can I do for you?" Sky Lynx says, "Because morale could really use one right now. And, yes, so I have heard. When you have the chance, Elita One, I should like to talk to you directly." Elita One says, "In discussion with Jetfire, we may have a solution, but there are implications. I thought you may wish to weigh in on the matter." Elita One calls out on +a for a bit of assistance. "Well, it may take a wiser mind than mine to really know everything that could happen, but I think we can agree that it is a nonlethal tactic, and that there's for the most part a minimal use of stress....as long as we can shut the device off in case anyone has a bad reaction to it, I think the sleep inducer needs to be on the table." Sky Lynx is not a wiser mind. Not in things science-y, but he did hear that there was something going on, and the inquisitive side of him got the better. Thumping along, the massive mech makes his way into the bay as best his size will allow. "Good day to you all!" He looks around at the gathered faces. "I trust all is well?" His polite way of asking 'What's going on?' Sanguine steps back once Sky Lynx arrives, making some room in the circle and incrementally excusing her from it. "As well as it can be when overworked and under-energized scientists are attempting to solve all of our problems." The doctor notes, and then falls silent. Elita One is starting to look a bit haggard, not as much as the actual scientists here, but enough. She looks aside at Sky Lynx, explaining further, "Looking at nonviolent ways to incapacitate an Assembly fleet if needed. Jetfire suggests a virus that would involve a team to go aboard probably the Benign Intervention. I'm not sold on the idea. Apocryphacius has a dream generator that would put everyone into shutdown mode but shares consciousness. Its probably the most benign solution, but I don't want to touch anything that hints at mind control..." Rodimus Prime has arrived. Sky Lynx hmms. He looks over at Sanguine, offering a curt nod before his attention goes back to Elita One. "I see." He looks rather thoughtful over the whole ordeal. "Militarily, there are numerous ways. Most would involve clandestined operations that involve hindering the fleet, both mechanically and logistically. If done carefully enough, they do not lead to outright conflict, but can purchase valuable time in causing delays." Jetfire listens to Sanguine, Apocryphacius and Elita One discuss the implications of some sort of telepathic enlightenment via the Quintesson's mysterious stasis machine. He nods briefly to Sky Lynx, then turns back to the others, shaking his head. So Rodimus wasn't the only one convinced of the idea that fear had to be behind everything. "Sanguine, with all due respect...I believe that to simply assume fear is the singular cause of all this would be to massively oversimplify matters. On top of risking being accused of direct psychological manipulation, there is a significant chance that this strategy will not be effective. We have no way of providing ourselves with any sort of hard evidence that fear in fact is behind the Coalition's position against us. Executing a plan that is based upon a mere untested assumption would be foolhardy and brash." He points out, folding his arms. "Not to say that causing the crew of the Benign Intervention to suddenly fall into stasis wouldn't be a useful diversion." An automated door opens, filling the facility with the rahter loud and distracting engine rev of Rodimus Prime pulling through the entrance in his street racer mode. There's still a bit of Hot Rod shining through as Prime waits to transform into his robot mode for juuust a moment- perhaps a moment for the assembled Autobots to be impressed by his polish job? Perhaps. The moment passes, and Prime transforms- whatever fun he had racing from the Decagon to here has vanished, and he's all business. Striding through the facility, he offers polite nods to lab techs as they step aside, making his way to Sky Lynx and Elita. "I think you're still missing my point, Jetfire." He catches the tail end. "No one is controlling the collective minds of the galaxy to fear us- this isn't something we can solve with a science experiment. It's something we overcome with strength of character. That's why you're all in here missing your evening recharge to find non lethal solutions to diable the Coalition Fleet. We're going to prevent this war from coming to fruition." He grins up at Sky Lynx. "Good to see you, pal. Now, what's this dilemma you and Elita have for me?" Rodimus Prime dares to transform into his ROBOT MODE! He has the touch AND the power! Sanguine nods slightly towards Jetfire. "All very true. I'm not going to contest your expertise in military or scientific matters; the idea came to me and I know I would be kicking myself when I get back to work on rebuilding that poor bot's shoulder assembly if I hadn't said anything." When Rodimus enters the doctor turns to regard him, and clasps her hands behind her back. Apocryphacius's optics narrow, and he sort of sinks back, looking for Talia. Would it work? He would bet... his life on it. But it wouldn't be his life he would be betting, now would he? No. Also, if Jetfire can't see why putting their enemies to sleep for a while would be useful... he doesn't know what to say there! The Quintesson just tries to escape while Rodimus enters. Time he was not here. Elita One steps aside to speak to Sky Lynx, leaving Sanguine and Jetfire to have their own conversation. "I cannot, in good conscience be a part of a mission that opens fire directly on the Assembly. If even one errant laser hit something it shouldn't, the entire state of relations could fragment entirely. We cannot use any weapon that could cost a life, no matter how covert a team is, it can be discovered and that puts us in an incredibly actionable position. I know that I." And then Rodimus makes his entrance. She turns aside from Sky Lynx with a respectful nod. The Dinobird is her commander now after all. She goes to fill in Rodimus, "Apocryphacius has a device used in times past that put all races into sleep mode, organic and Cybertronian alike. The problem is that it puts all of them into a shared consciousness. While this is a potent non-lethal method to stop an aggressive fleet, any hint of impropriety there could lead to accusations of mind control." "I agree fully, Elita One. But any aggressive action is difficult, even if it is as benign as putting them to sleep. Psychological warfare is still warfare." Sky Lynx looks over at Rodimus. "Sir, good to see you as well." He looks back at Elita One. "The problem with a stalling tactic is, whomever we send is most likely going unarmed, acting as a mechanic, and disavowed so as to not be traced back to us. I would highly regard that tactic as a last resort, but certainly one to consider. Then it turns into random sabotage, rather than outright aggression." Lynx looks back at Rodimus. "It seems we have a delicate situation, Prime. Elita one can fill you in on the details." He thinks for a bit longer, looking back at Elita. "I am, of course, assuming that diplomacy is being considered as well? Sometimes a well spoken talk can resolve a fair bit, or even delay an undesired outcome..." Elita One nods in agreement with Sky Lynx, "Yes, honestly, there's little way to find a way to stop aggressive action unless we do something aggressive. To have a passive defence would mean some sort of..." She gestures vaguely, "'weapon rebounding field' that only responded to aggressive actions." She continues, "So what we have is a scale of 'accountability versus effectiveness' and I think the only way we can play this is on the accountability side, because even if the Assembly has no access to a third of its fleet, it'll be wary to press an advantage due to the vulnerable state." Air Raid says, "YEAH! Have this 'con on the run, slagger couldn't handle me, heh heh." Sky Lynx says, "Which one, where, and what were they up to?" Air Raid says, "I dunno' which one, was a medic. Looked like he was messin' with empties." "Is Apoc here?" Rodimus looks surprised, scanning the room until he finds the Quintesson. "Apocryphacius, any help you can provide is appreciated, but...are you sure you wouldn't rather be resting? I read the report about Jasper...That would have shaken the toughest Wrecker to his spark." "As for a shared dream state..." He pauses, rubbing his chin. "That doesn't sound like the most comfortable thing in the world. Of course, a little discomfort never killed anyone." He looks back to the science types. "Your thoughts? What's going to be the most effective of our ideas?" He gives Sanguine a nod. "Doctor. Always happy to have your opinion." Apocryphacius was definitely in the process of ninjaing away, but Rodimus catches him, oh no! "...ah, yes, resting is a fantastic idea, sir. I shall go do that forthwith." Now he makes good his escape. "It's mostly my opinion that they're arguing against, Prime." Sanguine replies, smiling lightly. "I don't think anyone is eager to start a war. Not in Iacon. If that were known I would hope that war could be avoided. But that is perhaps a naive sentiment." Apocryphacius has left. Sky Lynx hmms. He thinks over the notion of a reactive shield... "We shall see, I suppose. In the end, if we have to defend ourselves, then we have to defend ourselves. I do not condone unwarranted violence, but if we must..." He watches Apocryphacius depart rather hastily before turning to look at Sanguine. Elita One replies, "That's hardly my point at all, Sanguine. I do want to avoid war with the Assembly, that is true, but it comes back to the ethics we've heard about since Cross. Are we just a bunch of 'do as we wish, let Primus take what is his' sorts, or do we have the greater good in mind? We have the right to defend ourselves if attacked, and I'd prefer we do this in the way that has the least fatalities, as the Assembly is probably under Silas' thumb at the moment. Enough have died for misguided reasons as it is. The problem is that even the most nonviolent ways thought up have repercussions, which is where everything falls apart." "Diplomacy is a go, political campaigns... We're firing everything we have at the Assembly right now that doesn't rhyme with 'laser gun' and doesn't cause bleeding." Prime nods towards intel images of the Assembly fleet. "When they're ready to make their move, we need to make sure they can't make it- and we'll need to make sure the Decepticons can't take advantage. If that means standing in the middle of two titans, well..." Prime shakes his head. "Then that's what it means." Sky Lynx looks over at Rodimus. "You do realize how daunting a task that will be, Sir." He thinks for a moment. "May I propose that, in the interim, we step up operations to take advantage of what we found on Mia? If we are going to stand between two giants, we need our own territory to do so. Not conflicted grounds." "My apologies." Sanguine replies to Elita with a slight nod. "I was not clear." She turns back to Rodimus, looking up at him. "I had advocated the use of the dream machine to facilitate a...meeting of the minds if negotiations failed." She glances at Sky Lynx. "It seems we have few good options. Time to put the medbay bots through further readiness exercises, I think." Jetfire nods to Rodimus as he enters, noting the slight pause likely intended to show off his near-perfect paintjob. "As I already mentioned, I believe it would be best to deploy a covert team of intelligence operatives to upload the virus directly to the Benign Intervention's weapon control systems. An induced sleep could create the perfect opportunity for the team, however, it is hardly a definitive solution to this dilemna. We can't simply rely upon the assumption that we can use this sustained stasis to 'enlighten' them to the truth. And even if we do, there's no guarantee that they'll decide to rescind their aggression as a result of it. In addition, there is a possibility that such 'enlightenment' might cause dissention amongst them, to point of violence." "SORRY I'M LATE!!!!" Brainstorm comes stomping into the room, the take-it-easy, quiet approach being quite foreign to him. "What'd I miss?" He holds up an armful of charts, graphs and datapads. "IS MY AWESOME IDEA APPROVED YET? I've got more charts for you, just in case it hasn't." Elita One nods after a moment, "Its true we've done it before. Alright, assuming Apoc gives us permission to use it...after it gets tested a few more times on volunteers, we'll have one plan of action. Most of my ideas have been pretty low-tech, we could field all of them for little effort. Worst comes to worst, we can have this e-virus at the ready too." She looks aside at Sanguine then leaves the situation as it was, "We'll do everything. All these plans in one form or another have the potential to stop aggression. Multiple plans together will at least hinder the Assembly enough that if we have to take on the Decepticons, we can do it without being shot in the tailgate." "Thank you, doctor." Rodimus inclines his head towards Sanguine, and gives Sky Lynx a hearty thwaping on the leg. "You've got my approval, Lynx. You and Elita make it happen." He pauses for Jetfire, rubbing his wrist as he listens. "It's not the most reliable option, but if we've got the plays, we might as well make them all." He turns and looks as Brainstorm burst in. "I think you've got some solid directions to move in, Brainstorm." He shoots Jetfire a glance. "Good work. All of you." Stepping away, he turns to face the assembled Bots, walking backwards as he salutes. "Let's get it done!" He turns and leans into a transformation, twisted back into his street racer mode, sans trailer. Prime's engines rev and he peels out as the facility doors open. Rodimus Prime transforms into a sleek Cybertronian Street Racer! Because if you're gonna ride... Elita One watches the dramatic exit. She questions to the remaining braintrust, "How does he choose not to have the trailer?" She shakes her head, "Alright, I'm going to go power down." She eyes Jetfire, "The rest of you do the same within the astrohour." With that, Elita One disembarks for the night. Sky Lynx chuckles softly at Elita and nods to Rodimus. "Yes, yes, consider it done. I shall work on getting a supply run up there with what we need." He lets out a slow, mechanical sigh. "I could also volunteer to offer talks. I am fast enough that I doubt their ships could catch me, and can also get myself out of a bind if need be." Brainstorm 's optics light up at Rodimus' mention of having lots of options to work on. "FANTASTIC! I'll get to work on them right away!" He starts up a datapad, gets ready to type some calculations, then pauses. "Wait- so what are they again?" He looks around. Sanguine returns Rodimus' salute as the Prime departs. "I should return to the medbay myself." She informs the others. "That shoulder isn't going to reassemble itself, within the astrohour or not." The doctor takes a few steps to get clear, and then transforms into her helicopter mode, zipping away. Jetfire chuckles at Brainstorm. "Your mention of a virus has a potential to be quite effective. More specifically, a virus that will target their weapon systems' communication protocols. Scramble the commands inputted by any given user, and their guns will be useless. Even better--find a way to overload them via a remote access route, the only route left unaffected by the scrambling programs." Brainstorm ahhhhhs at Jetfire, and rubs his fingers on his faceplate as the scientist explains what the plan is. "Interesting.... so who's gonna come up with the virus itself? Chromedome?" "Well, I've been working on some of the initial code..." Jetfire answers, handing Brainstorm a microchip. "You may have a look at what I've done thus....thus far." Wow, he looks quite exhausted. He wavers slightly, then steadies himself. "A-apologies." Whirl says, "BLURR." Blurr says, "Yes, Whirl?" Whirl says, "You. Me. Outside Metroplex." Blurr says, "Wha--?" Whirl says, "You've been acting like a weirdo." Blurr says, "Alright...what for?" Whirl says, "I think the solution is a good beating." Blurr says, "How so?" Whirl says, "I'm going to clobber the weird out of you." Torque says, "Oh jeez, am I gonna have to make sure you two stay alive?" Grimlock says, "Oooh, me Grimlock can beat someone!" Whirl says, "Beat Blurr." Whirl says, "Make him stop being so.. creepy." Blurr says, "What makes you think I'm creepy?" Air Raid says, "Pshhhahahaha!" Whirl says, "Uhm, hello. I KNOW creepy." Blurr says, "You think I'm acting like you?" Grimlock says, "Blurr too fast to be creepy!" Slingshot says, "Ohhhh *SCRAP*" Whirl says, "No, I am the lovable sort of creepy." Whirl says, "You're just the weird kind of creepy." Slingshot says, "Call Hot Spt Whirl, because Blurr just burned you, bot!" Blurr says, "But...why?" Brainstorm says, "Aw, don't be so down on Blurr, Whirl. He's just fine. I was talking to him the other day. We're going to be SPIES together!!! Awesome, huh?" Torque chuckles Whirl says, "All 'thanks for the compliment, whirl!" and 'you're a great guy whirl!'" Whirl says, "It's just /weird./" Blurr says, "But, why? I do think you are!" Slingshot says, "Whirl, let me run a little examination." Air Raid says, "Whirl is not a great guy..." Slingshot says, "Blurr, what's your honest opinion of Air Raid?" Whirl says, "I am totally a great guy." Whirl says, "Just ask Torque." Torque says, "Yeeaah, no." Blurr says, "Well no one is perfect." Blurr says, "Just because we have faults doesn't mean we aren't valued." Air Raid says, "Shut up Slingshot." Slingshot says, "Whatever Raid, you're just hella jealous that there's no space in my name, kid." Slingshot says, "COMPOUND WORDS SON" Air Raid says, "Primus." Slingshot says, "Oh you can call me Primus, that's cool by me. Robogod of the Skies. I feel that, Raid. I feel that." Air Raid says, "Nnnrgh!" Air Raid says, "NO!" Blurr chuckles. Whirl says, "ANYONE WHO WANTS TO SEE ME FIX BLURR WITH MY FISTS, JOIN ME AT METROPLEX." Air Raid says, "Ah slaggit, Whirl, ya' can't..." Air Raid says, "You're gonna' get in trouble." Whirl says, "Pfft. I'm a Wrecker." Air Raid says, "And you don't even have fists." Whirl says, "Shut up~" Slingshot says, "Oh scrap are ya'll throwin' down, for real? RAID WE HAVE GOT TO SEE THIS." Air Raid says, "Nnnn." Air Raid says, "We're gonna' get yelled at." Brainstorm takes the chip with a nod. "Great, I'll do that. Aw, mech, how can you be tired? I'M STOKED. With this buzz, I think I could keep going for weeks! MY PLAN, Jetfire. MY PLAN! Well, and your guys, too, of course!" He pat-pats Jetfire on whatever part is easily reachable. "But heh, MY PLAN!" Brainstorm settles off in a corner to access the microchip on one of his datapads, still happily going on about "my plan" occasionally. Here's hoping that plan works, though.... but the Headmaster is obviously determined to see that it does. Whirl says, "Don't be such a wuss, dude." Air Raid says, "Tch!" Slingshot says, "For real Raid, that's some Skydive level lameness." Whirl says, "Weh weh, I don't want Rodimus to yell at me." Air Raid says, "AUGH!" Air Raid says, "Shut up!" Torque sighs, "I'll bring my medkit." Slingshot says, "Sorry, let me correct you: 'shut up, Roboking of the Skies'" Air Raid says, "SHUT UP TANGERINE HEAD." Slingshot says, "..." Slingshot says, "Oh hell no." Jetfire starts replying to Brainstorm's enthusiasm, but he suddenly goes into stasis lock, flopping out of his seat. Whoops, someone's been working for too long without a recharge... Slingshot says, "Air Raid, don't be mad with me." Air Raid says, "Aw go eat a tailpipe." Slingshot says, "Come on, my bot, I can't help this swagger! Don't hate the perfectly built aerodynamic propulsion systems, hate the laws of physics!" Slingshot says, "I love you, Air Raid. For real. You're my bot and my brother." Air Raid says, "MECH not on the frequency FRAG!" Slingshot says, "Scrap, bot! It's too bad your turbines can't kick in as fast as your embarassment processors!" Air Raid says, "You guys see what I have to deal with!" Torque laughs, "Aw, Raid be nice." Firestar says, "I'm starting to appreciate Blitzwing's existence." Firestar says, "I kid, I kid." Slingshot says, "Pfft, I HOPE Blitzwing shows up out here, and he can bring all the Cons he wants!" Air Raid says, "I'M THE NICEST MECH YOU'LL EVER MEET." Air Raid says, "Shut UP SLINGSHOT." Torque says, "That's er.. not the best thing to hope for, Sling." Firestar says, "Be careful what you wish for, kid." Slingshot says, "Please, I'll ignite the pain on any Cons that show up, rewind it, remix it... *sings* This is the remix to Ignition/Hot and fresh out the kitchen..."